minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber. He/she first appeared in "' The Order of the Stone'". Overview Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the Player. Male Jesse wears a long-sleeved shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls and a hair-clip. In Season Two, Jesse has a Prismarine Gauntlet on his/her right hand and rolls his/her sleeves up when wearing an iron chestplate. In "Jailhouse Block", male Jesse wears a white short-sleeved shirt with red suspenders and orange pants while female Jesse wears a tank top and orange pants. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the Player, however, he/she is generally kind and is very loyal to his/her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even if he/she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and tries to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous. This is shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need the resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as TorqueDawg. Moments after meeting Jesse, TorqueDawg started to insult him/her and his/her friends. When he is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, though a serial killer, was supposedly killed in her own trap. Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. However, Jesse can have a very a snarky and rude attitude as well. He/she can also be harsh towards anybody, even his/her friends and even his/her own pet pig, Reuben. In Episode 5, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in his/her quest to find the Eversource and can even become more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in his/her way. Jesse can also show that he/she is also capable of letting others die without showing any remorse. Jesse can also show no concern for the safety of his/her friends and can accuse someone of a crime with little to no evidence, even if they are innocent. He/she can also argue with his/her friends if they disagree with him/her or question his/her leadership. Jesse can show immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. He/she may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also understandably can have trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, and is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap. Also, when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. In Season 2, Jesse is reluctant to attack Petra/Jack when Romeo makes the two friends fight each other. He/she is also saddened when Jack falls off the cliff in "Below the Bedrock", thinking that he died (determinant). Items *Enderman Suit (Formerly) *Formidi-Bomb (Formerly) *Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) *Amulet (Formerly) *Potatoes (Formerly and determinant) *Enchanted Diamond Sword (Formerly) *Cake (Formerly) *Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown *Ender Pearls *The Redstone Heart *Lever (Temporarily) *Shears (Temporarily) *Flint and Steel *Portal Atlas (Formerly and temporarily) *Stone Sword (Formerly) *Enchanted Shield *Other Crafting Items *Enchanted Diamond Axe *Gold Sword (Formerly and determinant) *Iron Sword (Formerly and temporarily) *Prismarine Gauntlet (Formerly) *Structure Block (Formerly) *Daylight Sensor (Determinant and temporarily) *Bow (Formerly and determinant) *Arrows (Formerly and determinant) *Fishing Rod (Determinant and formerly) *Cookie (Determinant and formerly) *Mushroom Stew (Determinant and formerly) *Enchanted Iron Sword (Determinant) *Diamond Sword (Determinant) *Rotten Flesh (Determinant) *Fireworks (Formerly) *Iron Pickaxe (Formerly) *Xara's bed (Formerly and determinant) *Fred's Journal (Formerly) *Torch (Formerly and temporarily) *Compass *Golden Gauntlet (Formerly) *Poisonous Potato (Temporarily and determinant) *Potato (Temporarily and determinant) *Elytra Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: *The Wither Storm *Numerous Hostile Mobs *PAMA *Some Yellow Team Competitors (Determinant, re-spawn) *Hadrian (Re-spawns) *Mevia (Re-spawns) *One Red Team Competitor (Indirectly/directly, determinant, re-spawns) *Romeo's Prismarine Colossus Construct *Icy Golem (Determinant) *Giant Ghast *Giant Magma Golem Death (Respawned) Killed By *Mevia Jesse was killed by Mevia with two diamond axes, but due to the "respawning" rules, Jesse soon lives back in the respawn zone without his/her gears, but Jesse soon gets new gear. Death (Restart) Killed By *Hostile Mobs *Iron Golem *Splash Potion of Harming *Wither Storm *Lava *TNT *Fall Damage *Aiden *Arrow of Poison *The White Pumpkin *PAMA (Made useful) *Petra (Chipped) *Lukas (Chipped) *Harper (Chipped) *Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) *Competitors *Gladiators *Hadrian *Mevia *Emily *Nell *Slab *Drowning *Romeo *Guardian *Icy Spider *Icy Golem *Inmates *Giant Magma Golem *Magma Golem Jesse can also die due to failing to avoid danger. The screen will go red, and the game will restart from the last save point. Relationships Reuben (Pig) Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cared for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken and can't get over it. He/she also feels guilty and thinks, that Reuben died because of his/her fault (determinant) and she/he greatly misses him. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome are also considered cool by Jesse. Petra Petra is Jesse's best friend, after Reuben's death. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse showing she strongly trusts him/her. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable and they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh (determinant). Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on, Lukas teams up with Jesse's Gang against the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either become close with Lukas or not so. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...and he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends", Lukas will close the book and say "You know something, I really like that", finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. However, like Lukas, Jesse's relationship with her is mainly based on the Player's actions. Harper also helped Jesse and the gang to get home, and if Harper is rejected at Crown Mesa, Jesse determinately offers for her to come with them. Emily At first, Jesse and Emily weren't good friends, but later, Emily wanted to help Jesse. Though she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to, and he/she has the option to forgive her. Jesse can also choose to offer her the chance to come with him/her and join Jesse's Gang. Nell Before Jesse found out that Lukas and Petra/Ivor were going to respawn, he/she was enraged at Nell and can choose to attack her. Later though, when Nell shows Jesse her wheat farm, their relationship improves. They can become better friends if Jesse chooses to work with Emily and/or choose to save Nell later on (determinant). Otto Otto always seemed to want to help Jesse win the Games, and is impressed with his/her abilities. He also really happy if Jesse wins the Lava Race. Otto, along with Harper, also helps Jesse return home. Slab the Immovable At first, Slab disliked Jesse for cheating in Spleef, Jesse's later actions will determine their relationship. Angering Slab by talking to Sebastian and making them late to see Hadrian, or calling him a big lug will mean Slab will still hate him/her further. However, if Jesse's actions are to his standards, then Slab will seem kinder towards him/her and will join the group in the last battle before finally giving Lukas back his journal. The Order of the Stone "But do you know what really mattered? Reuniting the Order. Because despite there problems and differences, they were the only mentor's we had and without them we would never have made it. FOR THE ORDER! -Jesse praises the Order in his/her speech. (Determinant) Jesse used to see the group as his/her heroes and mentors, looking up for them. When the player chooses to go after either Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves the relationship with the character. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Jack In the beginning, Jesse can be skeptical or excited to meet Jack from what Petra told him/her. Though later, Jesse and Jack learned to care for each other, with Jack even referring Jesse as a "friend". In "Jailhouse Block", if Jack became Romeo's "champion", he says he thought Jesse and the rest gave up on him, with one of the decisions for Jesse to say they would never give up on Jack. Nurm When Jesse and Nurm first meet, their relationship is stable, but later Jesse and Nurm become friends, with Jesse determinately hugging Nurm in "Giant Consequences", and happy to see Nurm if Jesse talks to Petra/Jack and Nurm in the Mush Room in the Sunshine Institute. Later when meeting Xara, Jesse has the choice of either leaving Lluna and bringing Nurm or leaving Nurm and bringing Lluna. If Nurm is left behind in Xara's cell to not set-off the traps, Jesse is saddened. If Nurm was brought, Jesse can refer to Nurm as a "friend". Radar It is unknown why Jesse let Radar became his/her assistant/intern, but Jesse trusts Radar, as he/she can leave Radar to guard Beacontown in "Hero in Residence". In "Giant Consequences", Jesse brings along Radar to go to Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair. When Romeo in his snowman form says Radar's not tough, Jesse can defend Radar. If Jesse went with Radar and Lukas, Jesse can determinately save Radar from falling into the water, like "Vos". In "Jailhouse Block", Radar says he was worried about Jesse, and Jesse can say the same back to him. When The Warden uses Radar as Jesse's leverage for him/her to become an "associate" by using The Iron Breathtaker to suffocate Radar with an iron block, if the player decides to work with The Warden, Jesse can say to Radar he/she "did it for him". Romeo In the beginning, Jesse and Romeo had a very hostile relationship, as Romeo tried to kill Jesse. In "Giant Consequences", Romeo wrecked Reuben's memorial and almost destroyed Beacontown, having Jesse determined to kill him. However, in "Above and Beyond", after Jesse removes Romeo's powers, he/she has the choice to bring Romeo with him/her. Later on, if Jesse took Romeo with him/her and Romeo survived, he will thank Jesse for saving him and will go fix the bad he's done in The Underneath. Stella I do want to sincerely thank you, Jesse. For everything. You saw me... at my worst, and you still thought I was worth saving." -Stella thanks Jesse for making her an better person. (Determinant) Jesse's relationship with Stella is determined by the player's choices. At first, Jesse disliked Stella, as she wanted to be his/her rival and tricked Petra, taking away her sword and keeping it for herself as a treasure. In "Jailhouse Block", Jesse has an option to either let Stella join the gang and help her escape the Sunshine Institute or to not help her. If Stella joins the gang, she will ask Jesse to take care of Lluna while she is away in Beacontown, and will willingly help Jesse to defeat Romeo. Otherwise, she will still be rude to Jesse and the others. Appearances Season 1 *[[The Order of the Stone|'The Order of the Stone']] *[[Assembly Required|'Assembly Required']] *[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']] *[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']] *[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']] *[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']] *[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']] *[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']] Season 2 *[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']] *[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']] *[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']] *[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']] *[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] Quotes Trivia *Jesse is one of three characters in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two or more voice actors, the others being Olivia in Season 2 and Romeo. *In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *In Episode 1, if Jesse goes back to save Lukas, he/she mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mpeKQ_w2FM&t=533 *Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. **Telltale left an easter egg to this when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a male's/female's name, depending on the gender. *Isa has a near-striking resemblance to the caucasian female Jesse. * In "A Journey's End?", once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since "[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']]", that we see Jesse without armor in Season 1, while in "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] ", when Jesse changes to go out on the streets, if Romeo's disguise isn't counted, this is the first time we see Jesse in his normal outfit since "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]" in Season 2. *It is revealed in "A Journey's End?" that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with a sword with the right, and mine with a pickaxe on the left). *Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. **The only group Jesse doesn't have a skill for is the mage/potionologist group. *In episode 6, "A Portal to Mystery", Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the Caucasian male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse and which armor you have. **Curiously enough, this means that the portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. *Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for "Assembly Required", "Giant Consequences", and "Above and Beyond". *Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose) and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: **In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, though it is misleading his/her path. **In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious". **In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. *Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. *Jesse is the only character who appears in every episode of Minecraft: Story Mode regardless of player actions. *Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in total in Minecraft: Story Mode. This is most likely because he/she will be called something different depending on their gender. *There's a single voice error for Jesse in episode 5 when talking with the Guard who protects the garden in Sky City. *On the contrary to popular belief, "Jesse" is only a masculine (boy's) name whereas the female version is "Jessie", a shortened version of "Jessica", while "Jesse" is a name of a completely different origin. *If the player decides to import their old save in season 2, they are allowed to re-choose Jesse's appearance and even gender for Season 2. Though if either is chosen no explanation is given for the change. *Due to an odd glitch in "Giant Consequences", every Jesse variant has light green eyes. *In "Jailhouse Block", there is a hidden option in the choice between leaving Nurm or Lluna behind: if the player waits for 4-5 minutes without choosing, Xara leaves with both of them, and Jesse is left behind. The player can then walk around the cell indefinitely, with nothing to do except step outside of it and be blown up by the TNT trap. http://youtube.com/watch?v=4ZzHCE3xv-o *In "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]", when figuring out Fred's favorite color for the trivia contest, it is confirmed that Jesse wears lapis blue underwear. He/she can later tell this to Ivor. Gallery For all images related to Jesse, see Jesse/Gallery. References Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders Category:Competitors Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers Category:Respawned Characters Category:Variable Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters